Empty shells
by HisameRetsu
Summary: Bubblegum and Marceline have been together for a while, but something's happening. Marceline has been doing more than just rubbing off on Bubblegum, and it is starting to change both of them. Angsty. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time. If I did, all this chizz below would be happening.**

"I'm flippin' sick of this place!" Marceline exclaimed, her voice echoing through candy castle.

Princess Bubblegum looked up in surprise, her dainty spoon dropping heavily onto a sugar plate. The raven-haired queen floated towards the princess, her dark hair cascading over her face.

"What is wrong, love?" Bubblegum asked, her voice nervously sweet.

What was wrong? Marceline thought.

Everything had been perfect these past few months.

But that was the worst part. Aside from Bonnibell's failed experiments, nothing was exciting to her anymore. They lived by the book, their lives perfectly arranged in lists and repetition. Candy people no longer feared the Vampire Queen, and they certainly did not fear her forked tongue or her evil animal-like forms. Peppermint butler even dared to lay out pretty pink outfits for her each morning.

And earlier Jake said that he didn't even think of Marceline as a vampire anymore. After he saw her face fall, he apologized quickly and told her he didn't mean it that way. But what else could that possibly mean?

'I'm too soft, too soft, too soft.'

"I'm losing it Bonni. I'm not the same anymore." Marceline whispered, falling onto her haunches "I'm an empty shell."

'Oh dear Glob, not again.' Thought Princess Bubblegum, while gingerly wrapping her arms around her whimpering girlfriend. This was happening too often, but what could she possibly do to help? Marceline used to be happy, but then it started small, like little flashes of depression just floating across her eyes. After a few more months, she couldn't remember a time when the Vampire Queens eyes were purely happy.

But wasn't Marceline happy with her? Yes, Marcie always told her that she was happy, but the signs were showing otherwise.

Once Princess Bubblegum had walked into the front room, looking for her. It was a night where the full moon hung low, and through those beams of silver light, she saw it. Marceline was dancing, a slow and careful waltz by herself. Bonnibell hid behind a wall, and watched her dance. She remembered that they used to dance just like that at night, and one night they just stopped. Nothing had happened, nothing changed, but it just stopped. And here was Marceline, dancing and smiling as if she were in her arms dancing along with her.

Bonnibell shook her head out of that memory and hugged Marceline harder.

It would not happen.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and if anything is wrong, please tell me. It's pretty late in the night (morning?) and I might have not caught every mistake. The next few chapters will be longer, and be posted on the weekends. Drop me a line, or review if you like :) I can only get better if you help me yo.**


	2. We've got the biggest balls of them all

**A/N: Yes, I know that I wrote the first chapter in 3****rd**** person, but I really suck at third person multi-chapters. The rest will be written in 1****st**** person, with chapters alternating between Bubblegum and Marceline. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time. In these hard economic times, I don't own much anyway. Except for everything in my room.**

"Marceline!"

I could hear Bonni shouting my name, actually, I've heard her shout my name for about five minutes straight already. And not in the good way either. Oh Glob, I could hear her walking up the stairs now. I roll out of bed before she could see me, just because she hates to see me wallow in my misery.

See? I'm the greatest girlfriend ever.

"Marceline!" She yells again, as if I didn't know my own name "Where have you been? I have been looking for you for hours."

"Well, I've only heard you yelling for about five minutes." I shrug

Bubblegum turns an angry shade of pink. Before I met her, I didn't think such a color existed. She sits down on the bed next to me, and looks at me angry. I giggle despite her glare, because an angry Bonnibell is about as scary as Tree Trunks.

"Is this a joke to you? You have known about this ball for weeks."

Bonnibell then throws her hands up, very dramatically, as if the whole world was ending and it was all my fault.

"Chill babe," I grin at her "Of course I'm super excited about tonight."

And even though she's crazy smart, she doesn't catch the tiny sarcastic note that wavered in my sentence. I groan in my head. I was really hoping that she would forget about the damn ball. Why did I have to go in the first place? So what if people already thought of me as her royal consort? I already knew what was going to happen anyway. I'll walk in wearing a frilly dress and everyone will say 'Ooooo! Look at Marcy, I've heard that she used to be the Queen of the vampires.'

"Then we shall have vanilla pudding with those red strawberries you like so much. Oh! And Earl Lemongrab will be there." Bonni smiles, as if Lemongrab was the most pleasant person in the world.

I nod my head politely, and pretend to listen to her go on and on about the ball. I must have fallen asleep at one point, because sweet Bonnibell shook me back to consciousness.

"Are you listening? This is important, Marcy, you have to remember their names."

"Yeah, yeah, Wildberry Princess, Jungle Princess, Lumpy Lumps Princess." I grumble "See? I got all of their names down."

"It's Lumpy space princess." She sighs

"I know, I just like getting you mad."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you do certain things better when you're angry." I whisper into her ear.

I watch the blush spread across her face as I pull her down with me onto the purple candy bed.

Hmm, maybe I will go to the ball tonight.

**A/N: No sexy time for you. At least, not yet :) I promise there will be some more *ahem* lemony things in the next chapter. Which will also be considerably longer. I'm no begging for reviews, though It would bring a smile to my face if you did.**


	3. It starts with isolation

**A/N: **This fic changed a little from what I had in mind, but the characters, they are controlling me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Adventure Time, I wish I did. So I could get some Bubblegum x Marceline sexy time.

The music was blaring , the color orbs pulsated to the beat, and all of Candy Kingdom danced. Even then I sat alone, playing aimlessly with my desert. My mind was too occupied with pretending to be happy than to actually be happy.

"Yo! PB, you having fun?!" Finn screamed while dancing frantically with Flame princess.

"Endless amounts of fun!" I shouted back

And, of course, he believed the fake smile and continued to dance with his beloved. And who can blame him? He was young and in love, and not missing a moody vampire like I was. Speaking of moody vampires, Marceline, as usual, was already an hour late. She promised she would be here, and until she finally does arrive I will just sit here and twiddle my thumbs.

Since when have I been content to just watch other people have fun?

'Marceline has been rubbing off on me.' I groan to myself. I could feel myself loosing the connection that I used to have with my people. They used to gather around me and pull my arms so I could dance along with them. They used to chant my name over and over until I would finally give up and do the Bubblegum jig, and then they would burst out laughing and cheer.

But not this ball. Maybe they felt it, or maybe I was just being paranoid, but no one approached me. No one even looked at me for more than a few seconds. A glass wall was starting to form, and I was stuck alone in it.

No! I had to be the old me, the one that my people loved.

I need to find something happy, something to take this feeling outta my head. I spot Lumpy space princess not too far off, wearing a ridiculous bright yellow dress, I smother my giggles. Those lumps never cease to make me smile.

"Oh my glob, Jessica, you should see what's happening, like, right now. Princess Bubblegum toadly got stood up by Marceline. I like, knew it, Marcie has always wanted my bod. No! Jessica, you freaking' know that you gotta put a ring on these lumps before you get any lumpy time. Besides, Marceline would toadly suck the pink outta-

"Suck the pink outta what?" A smooth voice asked

I watched the horror flick across her face as Marceline wrapped her slender arms around Lumpy space princess and flicked her tongue towards her cheek.

"N-n-othin man, get the lumps away from ME!."

I could feel myself brighten inside. Marceline flashed a fanged smile as LSP floating away mumbling something about Jello shots.

"Hey there babe, I like the purple dress, though you do look better without it" She purred as she sat down next to me "How have you been?"

"You are late." I say, ignoring her remark. I wanted her to apologize, and for her to feel like I have for this past hour.

"I was doing vampy stuff." She shrugged, looking away.

How could I possibly be mad at her? How could I have been ever mad at her? She's stunning, and believe me, Marceline knows how to put her beauty to good use.

A perfect example is this very moment. While she is turning away, her entire left side is leaning causing her silken midnight blue dress to reveal even more cleavage. Marceline runs a hand though her hair, from her scalp all the way to the sensuous curves of her breasts. Her fingers linger there before they continue to flow through her hair. She knows me so well, and I assume that is what frightens me so much. Because when you love someone so much, you cannot tell where you begin and where they end.

And it is so easy to loose yourself in the tangled mess.

"Stop looking at my assets, and come dance with me." She laughed, pulling me onto the dance floor

"I, do not wish-" I glanced at her eyes. Dark and shimmery like moonbeams "Fine let's go."

I could feel people staring at us, almost as if we were unwanted on the dance floor. They formed a circle around us, not because we were getting jiggy with it, but because they just didn't want to be around us.

"Stop it." Marceline growled, her hair fanning out

"Hey, it's fine, just ignore it."

"But, they never did this before, Bonnibell, even Finn.."

"Sshhh." I put a finger on her lips "I am fine when I with you."

Marceline smiled and twirled me. I couldn't help but laugh, here we were dancing to this song as if it were a slow song, while everyone else danced to the fast beat. Her eyes met mine, and I could feel myself melt. Who was I turning into?

Feeling her soft lips on mine sent an electric shock throughout my body. Marceline shivered as I deepened the kiss as our bodies pressed harder together.

"This is UNACCEPTABLEEEEE!" Lemongrab screeched

"Your face is unacceptable," Marceline spat "Bonni, let's go somewhere away from these knobs."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her arms, and oblivious to all the eyes staring at her, carried me all the way to the bedroom. I could see the pain in her eyes, something was bothering her. She tried to cover it up, but the look was there none the less. She laid in my arms, and listened to my heart beat for a while.

"It's fine, it will all be fine soon Bonni." She said finally, her voice smothered in the heavy folds of my dress.

Our bedroom glowed solely with candlelight, and shooting me a devilish look, Marceline extinguished the only remaining light in the room. She liked it like this for some odd reason. I think it was because it made me feel more vulnerable, and her being the predator really enjoyed that. I could not see anything, but I could feel that she has taken off all her clothes.

"Mmmm"

She was starting to take off my dress with nimble fingers, fingers that I wished could be curled up inside me. My skin grew pinpricks once she started to kiss my neck, her slender fingers winding around my chest.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered, nimbeling on my ear lobes.

Then the electric shocks seemed to flow over my body, and she giggled as if she could feel them. Marceline exhaled as she let her fingers slip under my bra, barely grazing against my nipples. My hips buckled against her instinctively, and I could feel her use her fingers to trace slowly above my pelvic bone. She moaned softly and started bite my neck as her fingers reached into my most private flesh. Her jagged breathing increased, her biting instensified.

But it was wrong. It was all wrong.

I could see colorfull bits of lights trail across the darkness. My ears seemed to pop and sounds were extremely muffled. I felt sick, I jerked up and tried to regain my senses.

A bount of nasea greeted me instead.

It hurt, it hurt.

Everything hurt.

"Oh no." Marceline gasped, "Oh please no."

I could fell her tracing her fingers over my neck, over my forehead. Last thing I felt were her loving fingers holding my head up.

**A/N: **That lemoney scene was my first, so tell me how that went :D Sorry That I haven't updated faster, college is really kicking my ass. But thanks for being patient with me! Marceline, of course, has no needs for light as she is a vampire. At least that's what I imagined! Oh and tell me if there are any mistakes :) I wrote this pretty late.


	4. The Monster in Marceline

**A/N: Hi ya sweets!**

**Sorry for the super long delay, I have hacked at this for days and finally finished. **

**Disclaimer: Even Glob knows that I do not own Adventure time. But I do own this fanfic :D I have something to my name, yay!**

Beep, beep, beep.

I looked down at Bonni, she was alive. Her hand was cold, and I could feel myself flinch as I brushed her cheek with my lips. Even in her comatose state she held a small smile, as if she shared a small secret with a friend.

But thankfully, she was alive.

'I'm the predator.'

If I blurred my vision enough I could imagine that she was just sleeping. I could ignore the heavy shadows under her eyes and the pale lips. But her heart was beating painfully slow. I could hear the struggle, the frantic third beat that was never there before the incident.

It was all my fucking fault.

The venom, my venom, was coursing through her veins. That moment of passion unhinged me, I just lost it. I could nearly see her eyes, dark and trusting, widen as I sunk my fangs deep into her flesh. Pain is just a memory and Bonni is incredibly strong; The thing that would destroy her was from her left ear all the way to her collarbone. That area was a deep gray. I could feel small shivers run down my spine, how could gray and pink clash so horribly?

She'll always be beautiful to me, I had told myself that years ago. I knew she could never be a vampire, it was impossible. I could nearly see my venom swimming through her veins, sucking out the color of her blood. Turning her paler and paler with each moment.

"I'm so sorry," I cried in her chest "I am so damn sorry. I didn't mean for this

Many machines were connected to Bonni were keeping her alive. I was an idiot. No, I was worse than that, I was like the muck that forms along the walls of caves. The only thing that was keeping me tethered to this Earth at all was the small chance that she will make it out alive. She was my life line even as her own life was draining away.

"I'm sorry, Bonnibell." I whispered

Knock, knock.

"Come in." I mumbled, wiping my eyes to make sure they were dry.

Dr. Princess walked in, observing my red eyes with an understanding look. Her face smiled at me, but it was the ghost of a smile.

"Doctor." I nearly shouted as I ran towards her "Please, please in the name of Glob tell me, is she is going to be fine?"

"I think you should sit, Queen Marceline."

I sat down, my legs shaking wildly as I thought of everything that could happen. Would Bonnibell lie here forever, or would a loyal royal subject have pity and mercy kill her? What if she wasn't the same? I slammed my hands over my knees, need to be strong for her. Dr. Princess looked into her files, and bit her lip, her brown eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Doc, tell me, please." I begged, my voice heavy with sadness.

"Princess Bubblegum is not going to die, she received the anti-venom in enough time to stop most of the reaction, but" She started, her eyes still glued to the lab report.

Buts were never good.

"But what?"

"There is a high chance that she will never wake up."

My heart dropped into my stomach. Bonni was so young, it seemed like only yesterday when she was a little girl standing at her fathers' side with solemn eyes. The time she first told me she loved me, the time she broke up with me, when we got back together, when she told me she wanted to get married and I was too flaky to actually say 'yes.' All the times that I could have said something to make her smile, and I didn't.

And even worse are the times that I made her cry.

"What, what is the percentage." I managed to squeak.

Dr. Princess placed her soft hand on my shoulder, and I could practically smell the comfort coming off it. It couldn't be good.

"19%" She whispered, looking at Bonni's struggled breathing.

"Oh, God." I mumbled, my voice shaking with sobs. "I'm a monster, I..I've killed her."

"We all make mistakes, Queen Marceline. All hope isn't lost because there is always a margin for hope."

"Why do you keep calling me Queen?" I yelled, annoyed "Why would you call me queen in a time like this?"

"Well, until Princess Bonnibell wakes up, you are Queen consort of Candy Kingdom."

Oh no. I could not do this job. What I wanted to do was to lay down to Bonni, and stay still until she wakes up. And if she never wakes up, I would still lie next to her until my damned thirst kills me as well. I did not want anything to do with this damn kingdom if it didn't involve her.

"I refuse." I stated, wiping tears off my face.

I wanted to lay with Bonni, to pretend that I was just watching her sleep, that all this was just a mistake.

"I am sorry," The doctor said "It is stated in her will."

The idea struck me as odd, why would she have a will in the first place? Many rulers did not write wills until they were gray in the hair because they had nothing to fear. No one was going to come charging in to murder them, and sickness never killed anyone (at least not since after the mushroom wars). What was she thinking of if she actually wrote this will?

And why would she give me all her kingdom if she wasn't able to rule.

"She knew didn't she? She knew that I would do this to her."

Doctor Princess ignored my statement and told me to tell her if any vital signs changed, and she left. My heart, for the first time in centuries, pounded against my chest. Did Bubblegum know the monster that I would become? Or was it just a necessary precaution when you are living with a predator?

**A/N: If Marceline was out of character (Not floating everywhere, actually saying "God") it was because of Bubblegum dying. This is the love of her immortal life, and the burden of knowing that she did this really gets to her. I hoped you enjoyed it! Tell me if you catch any mistakes, because I use open office, and boy the spell check here would even make Lemongrab laugh. And if you really enjoyed it, review it:D Because I do like hearing from your ideas!**


End file.
